Trunkserella
by Mr. Depp's Personal Assistant
Summary: [Finished] Alright, I've reposted and changed the whole story! It now stars 'You! Well, sort of. Just read and Review!
1. Act I: The Given Parts

**Author's note:**

**I've decided to re-post 'Trunkserella' due to lots of errors and all that baloney! So, please review and tell me how you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. **

**Oooh****, I decided to make this a short wittle 'You' fic! Don't flame. I'm new at this? xD**

**--**

You, clad in your director's outfit and all, stands among the bustling crowds of anxious young people. Among those people stand the anxious faces of those such as the Z team. Raising your arms for silence, You speak into a loud megaphone.

"Alright, Peoples! Can I get your attention?!"

You look around, but everyone still seems to be talking excitedly among themselves. You, kind of fed up, yelled louder, making everyone fall over as if a huge hurricane came and swept into the room, "YO! I said, Listen up! I'm casting out the play for the beloved fairy tale, Cinderella!"

Various ooh's and ahh's are heard, as you nod along with them. "Um, yep. Anyways, I'll have you all know, I reviewed all your rehersals and am proud to say...I've decided who my leading role as Cinderella shall be..."

You let everyone hang on your words, not saying anything. Everyone chews on thier nails impatiently, waiting for you to say more. When they noticed you aren't saying anything, they shouted simitanously so it was your turn to fall over, "**TELL US ALREADY**!"

You smiled to yourself, standing back up. You rustle the papers, wiping off remaining dirt. "Ehehe, Alright. The new leading role person shall be........." You stop, pretending you lost the small peice of paper you've written the name on.

"You better tell us, or I'll blast you to high heaven!" You can hear an anxious Vegeta in the background. A small sweatdrop formed on the side of your head as you pull out your card, "And the winner is...TRUNKS!"

A small spotlight casts down onto Trunks's beaming form. He runs on stage, grabbing the mic from your hands. Silently, he wipes a tear, "I can't believe it. I never thought it would come true. My life long dream. Mom, I love you. Dad, even though you laughed and pointed, I still came out better then yeeeeew!" Trunks points out towards his father, laughing quite wickedly.

Vegeta, fuming red, shakes his fist threatening at his eldest son. "Boy! You're crusin' for a brusin'!" You swear you could see the steam coming out of his ears. Then you remembered Vegeta also tried for the part of Cinderella.

Trunks ignored his father's threat, "Father....Not even you can ruin this day..." He bows, handing the mic back to you. "Thank you! Thank you!" He exits off the stage blowing kisses.

You turn back towards the audience, some of the girls fighting over Trunks's small kisses he blew their way...

"Um...Okay! I shall post up the supporting roles and such!" You do so, and everyone stops to see what parts they landed. "Now practice for opening night!" you shout over the various cries of victory and defeat.

--

Read and Review!


	2. Act II: The Cursed Tomato

**Author's Note:**

**Hope everyone found that a lot better than the last format! Anyways, I should continue!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own DBZ!**

**--**

"Okay, I assume everyone's learned all thier lines?" You look around at all the blank faces, "Yes? Well, if you haven't, you're screwed. Anywho, the play's in twenty minutes!" You place your hands together, looking heavenwards, "Please...oh please Dende...make this work out!" you wipe away a tear, "You guys make me so proud!"

Trunks peeks his head from behind the curtain, looking around. Spotting you, he calls your name. You turn, raising an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do I have to do this?!" he looks down at himself, "I'm in a **dress! WHY?!"** You roll your eyes, assuming Trunks knew jack-squat about Cinderella. "Of course you do! You look so darn cute!" You sigh dreamily, "Just like my dream!"

Trunks raises his eyebrows, "I'm in your dreams?" You snap out of your state, shaking your head furiously. A huge sweat drop runs down your face. "NO! Moving on..." You clear your throat and beckon Trunks over, "Now get your booty over here."

Trunks shakes his head, throwing a hissy fit from behind the curtains, "Nooo! what if my friends seee meeee?!" He gasps, "What would they _THINK_ of me?!"

Goten steps out from behind the curtain, dressed as a prince. He looks Trunks up and down, sizing him up. "I think you look hot!" He gains a clueless look, much like Goku's. Marron, dressed as Ebil Step Sister Number One, steps out of the same curtain and you wonder what the heck they were doing back there...

"Goten's weird!" She exclaimed, giving Goten a strange look and scrunching up her nose. Goten scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Thanks Marron, but you're supposed to say what you think of _Trunks_, not **me**." Pan and Goku emerge. Again from the same curtain. You peek behind the curtain and see...

A brick wall.

You blink a couple of times, and Pan, who's dressed as SS Number two, speaks up. "Personally, I don't mind. I've seen Trunks in a dress before. Gran'pa, you remember, don't you?" Goku, dressed as a fairy, steps up, nodding quite happily. "Ooh! I remember, that's right." He chuckles, "Trunks, I didn't think you'd make this a hobby!" He then attempts to giggle all girlishly, which causes you to shudder inwardly.

"Please, Goku-san. Please refrain from doing that again. **Ever**."

Goku only nods, fixing his dress. "Uh, can I ask you a question?" Nodding yourself, you wave your hands, "Shoot."

"Does this dress make me look fat?" He pauses, looking for an expression. You give him a totally blank stare. "Tell me honestly! No saying things like, 'Oooh, Goku! You look absolutely fabulous!' Or something like, 'Oh Goku! You look so fine!' None of that!"

You only continue to stare blankly at him. A few minutes of silence pass by when you finally clear your throat. "I wa-wasn't going to say anything of the sort..." You try to hold in your laugh. "As a matter of fact. That dress _does _make you look fat!"

"I'd have been better if you'd lied." Goku sulks away, pouting. You, shaking your head decide to get the show on the road! "Alright everyone, places!" Walking out on stage, you address the audience.

"Ladies and Germs! Buggies and Buggies! People and Aliens! Cats and do--" You get cut off by a flying tomato, landing on your face. It slides down your forehead and onto the ground with a small, 'plop'.

"Okay! Who threw that?!" you turn around to the left side of the audience, shaking your clentched fist. "Honestly?! Who throws a tomato?! Don't you think I've seen Austin Powers: goldmember!!" you turn to the left side, "I MEAN IT! I KNOW what happened and I can SUE!"

You feel yourself getting dragged away, but that doesn't stop the long string of curses I won't put in here because of the rating. That's right people. I want to keep this G! So you decided to go on to the next chapter. go ahead. Click that purple arrow...

--

Read and Review!


	3. Act III: Next Scene, please!

**Author's note:**

**Here's Act III!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Or you...**

**--**

You're currently backstage, throwing a nice little hissy fit yourself. "This is an OUTRAGE! They can't do this to me!! I'm the only one who does all these things, put all this together!! They can't take me out now!" You stomp your foot on the ground breaking the surface which may put any saiyan down to shame.

Trunks, completely agreeing, rants off himself, "I know! Who do they think they are? Those little--"

Quick like lightning, you cover Trunks's mouth. "Hey, hey! Shh! This is supposed to be G rated! Keep the crude remarks to yourself, Trunksies. Think of the CHILDREN!" Trunks muffles something unilegible in your hands. To you it sounded something like: 'Screw the children!'

You wince, kicking Trunks towards the other stage members. "We need to get this moving! Everyone take thier positions. You all hear me?! I want this the BEST play EVAH! YEAH!" You then jump up really high, indicating a ritual 'High-five' cheer.

Everyone stares at you, all funny. It's like you're on crack or some-fing!

--

Trunks enters the stage, in his cinderella get up. He currently handles the broom and in a broken, high pitched voice, "Oh. Woe is me. I cannot go to the ball." Sweep, sweep. He stops, throwing the broom in the corner.

"MREOOOW!"

Trunks places a hand over his forehead, "Oh Boo hoo. Boo hoo. I cannot go to the ball." 'Trunkserella' then breaks into a fit of uncontrolled sobs.

Sparkling overhead, Goku sways back and forth on an pulley, which isn't very well-manned by Vegeta. You think he's doing it on purpose, actually. Goku's glittery and over-sparkly costume catches in the light, causing Vegeta momentarily blindness. Vegeta drops the rope, "KAKAROT! You're blasted costume's blinding me!"

Goku dropped on stage, getting up clumsily. "Vegeta! That hurt!" His whiny voice was heard over the audience and the people snickered. You growled. Everything was going wrong! Goku, recovering quite quickly, skips along the stage, his huge wieght crushing the floor. He wasn't very graceful, was he?

"Ooooh, dear Trunkserella! I have come here to help you! Look at my ridiculous glowing wand and you will have anything you desire! Now close your eyes and make a wish!" Goku's voice was very high-pitched and girly. You winced as he waved his wand around in a foolish manner.

Trunks nonetheless closes his eyes. "Can I open my eyeballs now? I'm rather scared of the dark..." he opens his eyes, peering at his arm. You squint, but can't see anything, so you reach over and snatch Captain Jack Sparrow's spyglass. You spy Trunks reading his lines on his arms. That cheat!

The Captain grabs his eyeglass back and heads towards the Caribbean.

Trunks reads, "Oh, Goku. You great big piece of Godmother hunkyness! I want to--" He breaks off, giving you a confused look. "Hey! My arm says I'm supposed to give Goku a blow--"

You rush on stage, grabbing the Righteous Hammer of Justice. Also known as your Baka stick. "I'm trying to keep this G-rated!" you whack Trunks offstage. "NEXT SCENE!"

--

Bra, Marron and Pan-chan are wearing thier fancy stage gowns. They seem to be gossiping about non important things. How dare they! After you did so much to put this darn going-nowhere show on the road!

"Then he said..." Bra was unaware of being on the air. You reminded here by throwing a rock at her head. "YOU'RE on!" you whisper/scream. You know how it goes...

Bra fixes her dress, looking a bit ruffled. "As I was saying..." She glares at you, "How about that prince huh?"

Marron turns on her blank stare, "Huh? Goten? I thought your father was always the prince...I'm confused. The prince of Saiyans. Did they switch places?"

You slap your forehead and start sending 'death-to-you' gestures towards Marron. Pan quickly picks up the lines, "Oh you know! The prince _of the ball_." She laughs nervously, nudging and winking.

"I still don't get it. What ball?"

You, quick like lightning, fly onto the stage, grabbing Marron in the process all the while shouting, "NEXT SCENE! PRONTO!"

--

Read and Review! Flames now excepted... Rofl. Really.


	4. Act IV: The End? Or is it?

**Author's Note:**

Here lies the final chapter, re-written and well, finito! Enjoy!

--

You walk into view, clapping your hands. "Alright everyone, listen up! This is our second to the last scene, man! We need to get this finished. People be screwing up their lines," You fake a few tears, continuing with the speech. "Anyways, I expect excellence through this time on. _Got it_?!"

Everyone yells out a hearty, "YES! SIR!" and heads out for the last scene.

You grab the mic and cue the curtains, "Alright here goes..." you take a deep breath, smiling brightly at the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please excuse the inconvinence, our scene will take place after Cinder -er- _Trunkserella _returns after the ball. The bad step-sisters and StepMom have just come home and is currently walking in through the front door...

--

Bra walks in through, laughing quite gleefully and fake, if I might add, "Hee hee. That was mighty fun. I guess..." Marron falls in after, throwing you glares from on-stage, "I guess, if you call getting thrown off-stage fun..." She shuts up soon enough after you glare right back, shaking your fist effectantly. Marron yawns a big, fake yawn, "ANYWAYS...boy, am I exhasted."

Pan nods, hollering for Trunks to come onstage, "Trunkerella, come hither and supply me with my slippers and robe!" she takes out a small bell and rings it for effect.

Trunks stalks in, looking rather pissed off. "Here." He throws the robe and slippers at Pan, stalking backstage, "Dumb bell, who's bright idea was...that?!" he mumbles incoherently under his breath.

Pan rings the bell once more, clearly peeved at Trunks's behavior, "You can clean up this house too. It's quite a mess." She runs her finger over the mantle, picking up invisible dust, "You really let this place go..."

Trunks growls, grabbing a feather duster. He stalks back to Pan, dusting her figure off, "Looks like you let yourself go as well..." he mutters. Pan growls in response, but lets it go. She walks pass Trunks, flipping his dress revealing pink teddy bear undies. "Whoops, you must close the windows, these pesky drafts..." She runs off stage before Trunks can react.

You laugh from backstage, cueing the next scene. "Good job, Paansu!"

--

Goku flitters in, clearly being held on with strings. He carries a sign, fluttering back and forth un-easily. The sign reads, "Next Morning..."

Pan sits at the head on the table, ringing that little bell dear Trunksies hates so much. "Food! I need food!!" she screetches. Trunks wobbles in, balancing a neat stack of trays of edibles on his head. "Dearest, here's your food..." he places it on her lap, muttering, "Hope you choke on it..."

Pan scowls, "Go get the newspaper..."

Trunks nods, "Yes sir!" Pan scowl deepens, and Trunks winces, "I mean, lady." He stands there stupidly for a while, Pan shouts, "Go!" and Trunks flies out the room.

The door produces a hearty, **"DIIIING DOOOONG!!!!!!" **and Trunks winces. "Alright, who's bright Idea was this?" he mutters. You shrug and gesture him to open the door. He does so and in his sight stands Goten. "What the heck do you want?"

Goten lands at Trunks's feet, crying pathetically, "You never danced with me!" He sobs some more, earning a blank stare from Trunks, "WHY?!"

Trunks steps back, causing Goten to fall on his face effectantly. "Who in Dende's name are you?" He raises a brow in the oh-so sexy way. Goten takes the chance to jump to his feet, posing and flexing. "I..." pose. "Am..." flex. "Your..." poses some more. "Prince." He says rather simply. Trunks stares at Goten for the longest moment.

....

"Uh, right. Mom! It's for you..." he calls to Bra. She wonders over, glaring at Goten, "And what do you want?" Goten grins, "It's me! The prince!" he poses off to Bra.

_'Slam'_

Bra slammed the door in Goten's face, turning to Trunks. "Don't open the door to hobos!" She turns to leave but faces Trunks once more, "Get back to work!" Trunks nods, "Gladly..."

Goten peeks in through the opened windows, "Hey, what about me? I need a freakin' bride here!" He sniffs, "Am I not loved?! I need someone to hold me at night..."

Trunks shuts the curtains in his face, "Mom, it's for you again. Goten's that desperate for you to marry him..."

Parisu all the while, whips out her cell phone, calling Goten. Goten, being that lovable goof he is, answers, "Moshi Moshi?"

"Whaa, whaa. Whaa whaa whaa!! Wha wha! Whaa, whaa?! Whaaa..." Parisu rambles on. Goten holds the phone away from his ear as Parisu rambles off distantly. "_Whaa whaa, whaa!! Whaa...Whaa!!! Whaa? Whaaa?!!" _Goten thinks of Charlie Brown's teacher for a while and answers back to Parisu who's ramblings had ceased. "Alright, sorry..." He hangs up, tearfull eyes towards your surprised form. "Sorry, but Parisu says I can't be the prince no more..."

You gape, wondering how Goten understood that. You shake yourself out of your stumpor and shake your fist at Goten. "Finish!! I don't care how the outcome!"

Goten grins very broadly, kicking the door open. "I've come for my princess!" he screams, shocking a very stunned Trunks. Goten holds out a pair of underwear which evidently belongs to...Gohan! "Who ever fits in these, shall be mine! Behold...the royal underpants!" he shows 'em off.

Gohan hops onstage, striding over to Goten, "How the heck did you get those?!" He shoves them on, posing and flexing all the while, "Behold! I am SAIYA-MAN!" You sigh from backstage, now knowing where Goten gets his flexing antics from...

Goten appears really happy, clinging onto Gohan's leg, "My Princess! You don't know how long I've searched!" He ties Gohan onto the orange, pumpkin carriage waiting outside. "My precious...." they both ride off into the sunset.

Bra stands next to Trunks, who's mouth is currently wide open and all. "Well..ain't that the strangest thing?" Trunks nods, "You can say that again."

"Get back to work! You ain't married yet!"

"Save me.." Trunks sticks on some fake puppy dog eyes, clutching onto his handy broom. In the next instant, a figure crashed through the window, landing next to an very annoyed looking Bra. "The door was OPEN!" She points to the door off it's hinges.

The masked figure, who we all can see as Uub, grabs Trunks, and clutches onto a vine. Where the vine came from, you don't know. "Never fear my darling! I've come to save the day!" Trunks, rather caught up in the moment, shoves his hands together, looking very greatful. "My hero!"

You run onstage, kicking Uub and Trunks through the air, you claps a hand over your heart, breathing heavily. "Well! I hope you guys enjoyed our little show! Wierd ending, eh? Well, come back when we all re-enact: ANNIE! The Musical!"

You can hear various groans from backstage and everyone stampedes over you.

"Was it something I said?"

--

**Author's note:**

Yes, that was the end. Well...Hope it's better? Reviews and flames welcomed. Please flame me...I need something to keep me warm. ;d__


End file.
